hermione Zabini
by SweetHopeCastillo
Summary: Historia Resubida y Corregida... ¿qué pasaría si se descubren secretos que envuelven a hermione?
1. Chapter 1

capítulo 1: Conociendo la verdad, y aceptando a un hermano.

POV Blaise

El hecho de que yo, Blaise, Si, yo el chico moreno, alto, guapo, italiano, Sangre Pura, tuviera una hermana, y más que esa hermana fuera Hermione granger, "la sangre sucia" me hacía sentir culpable por las muchas veces que la insulte, eso me hacía sentir peor, mi hermanita lo tomo con sabiduría (la verdad yo no tanto) pero nos llevamos bien e íbamos a convivir todo el verano. Recuerdo cómo fue que nos enteramos:

 ** _FlashBacK:_**

Era la última semana del 3er año de Hogwarts , y era la cena de fin de curso, justo cuando, se largaba el profesor Lupin (si ese profesor no me caía bien) así como Dumbledore, llamo al estúpido cara rajada a la dirección, así nos llamo a Hermione y a mi después de que cara rajada saliera de la dirección, recuerdo ver la reacción de mi hermanita, cuando nos vio entrar a ella y a mí, a la oficina de Dumbledore, y dijo (que para mi fue algo idiota): **_-Oye Hermione ¿qué haces tú aquí con el idiota de Blaise? ¡Por Merlín! Él te ha insultado por años!-_** pero al ver la cara de molestia de mi hermanita, me había dado alegría, pero más alegría me dio como le contesto: - ** _¡Harry James Potter Evans! ¿Crees que soy tonta? ¡ya lo sé! ¡Pero para tu información, el Profesor Dumbledore, nos mandó a hablar!, y como no me quiero pelear contigo, te pido por favor Harry, que me esperes en la sala común de gryffindor, y luego te cuento. ¿Está Bien?-_** dijo mi hermanita con una sonrisa tan linda, y el estúpido de cara rajada, riendo como bobo.

Pero bueno a lo que voy. Entramos al despacho del profesor dumbledore y mi cara de burla, se transformo en una mueca de horror, cuando mi madre, (si esa señora es aterradora), estaba sentada junto al profesor Snape viéndonos fijamente, si no es porque el profesor dumbledore, me saca de mi ensimismamiento: **_-Señor Zabini, señorita granger, los cite aquí porque, su madre, sr Zabini, tiene algo que decir, que le incumbe a los 2-_** dijo solemne el viejo loco, a lo que yo aún no sabiendo que Hermione, era mi hermanita ,dije: **_\- Y ¿para eso tiene que estar aquí la sangre sucia?_** _-_ . lo siguiente que paso fue tan rápido, mi madre me había dado una cachetada, y Hermione solo,, tenia expresión, de tristeza y shock en los ojos. E iba a protestar pero mi madre me empezó a hablar en italiano: ** _\- ¡ragazzo maleducato! Io SONO cresciuto non di una bestia, di provare anche per una ragazza in sua presenza! E basta pensare a quanto sto per dire! Ho intenzione di ascoltare e non la casella la nostra priorità nulla! Hai capito?-_**

yo solo le conteste sobándome el cachete: - ** _Sì mamma, ho capito perfettamente! -_** dije viéndola, y empezaría a hablar en español para que Hermione entendiera, pero Hermione le dijo, sonriéndole, porque ante todo mi hermana era una señorita educada: - ** _Signora, non ci preoccupare, capisco molto bene l'italiano non è di parlare in spagnolo se non si desidera!, non so perché, ma mi sento apprezzamento per il figlio, così se Zabini, ci lascia per interrompere, con gusto, ascoltate ciò che abbiamo da dire.-_** cosa que a todos en el despacho nos sorprendió, pero mas me sorprendió, ver a mi madre derramar una lagrima, pero luego recomponerse, y hacer lo que mi pequeña hermana le había pedido, pero antes le dijo : - ** _Carissimi, spero che quello che voi avete da dire a entrambi, il soprattutto. non prendere a male, vi dico la verità, ma in spagnolo, almeno, per il direttore e il professor Snape mi pare di capire. Sì? -_** dijo sonriéndole a Hermione, cosa de lo mas rara, por ella era la primera en despreciar, a los "sangre sucia". Hermione solo asintió y nuestra madre continuo-

 ** _¿Carissima, tu naciste, el 26 de septiembre de 1980¿verdad?, no me contestes aun, te diré porque lo se, te has de preguntar ¿como?, pues sencillo, Blaise e tu, carissima, son fratelli, tu eres su hermana gemela, y dudaras en lo que digo por eso esta aquí el profesor Snape, porque, el por medio de magia sabrá, que no miento, pero te contaré como fue que te perdí, era la primera guerra mágica, y su padre aun vivía, era, después de lucius malfoy, el más importante mortifago conocido, en ese entonces yo no era, ni lo soy, fiel seguidora del Señor tenebroso, sin embargo teníamos ciertos, privilegios, como el poder criarlos, sin necesidad, de entrar en guerra cuando ustedes nacieran, al nacer ustedes, todo era felicidad, para su padre y para mí. Pero todo eso cambio, cuando al señor tenebroso le hablaron de una profecía que nos platico a nosotros y a los malfoy:_**

" ** _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes…"_**

 ** _Al principio creyó, que eran ustedes, pero su padre le dijo "el único", entonces, saco cuentas, y allí dijo que lo atacaría, pero había 2 niños que eran compatibles con la profecía, el joven Longbottom, y el joven potter, pero como los potter, fueron los que lo desafiaron 3 veces se dirigió, a su hogar, pero los que estaban a favor de los derechos de los nacidos de muggles, nos atacaron, y yo por tratar de protegerlos, use un imperdonable, y la maldición asesina, y si Hermione no me veas así, tu padre me enseño a usarla, por necesidad, y en ese momento te perdí me golpearon fuerte mente en la cabeza, y tu padre empezó una cacería de "sangres sucia" de lo molesto que estaba porque me habían golpeado, te separaron de mi y de blaise, sin embargo, siempre creí que estabas con vida, y te buscamos por años, tu padre murió al año de tu desaparición por la tristeza de saberte perdida , y solo me quedé con blaise, y me volví a casar, y muchas veces, así, hasta que acudí con dumbledore, y le dije como eras físicamente, entonces, el hilo los cabos y dijo que eras tú,-_** dijo mi madre con lagrimas en los ojos, a lo que Hermione, después de analizar, las palabras de mi madre, solo asintió, y la abrazo, yo por el shock, de saber que Hermione es mi hermana, me quede parado, y lo único que hice, fue abrazarlas, pero luego, empujé a mi madre y empecé a gritar en italiano:

- ** _Come è possibile che lei, madre, me nascoste informazioni di questo tipo? Sapete quanti anni ho insultato e ferito con le mie parole di hermione? Oh madre, ho detto cose orribili e ammessi, che Slytherins, i ferimenti! –_** y al terminar de gritarle a nuestra madre voltee a ver a mi hermana y le pregunte con lagrimas en los ojos- **_¿podrías perdonarme?-_** ella, solo asintió, e hizo algo que me hace admirarla mas, me abrazo, y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Estuvimos en el despacho de dumbledore como por 2 horas, entre que mi madre, y mi hermana, platicaban, entre la conversación, salió, el tema, de cambio de casa, que habría una nueva reelección, cosa que a mi hermana no le pareció, pero no tenia opción, era una Slytherin, después de todo, y aceptaría la reelección de casa, al salir del despacho del director, me tomo de la mano y me dijo: **_-Blai, lo único, que me asusta, es como tomaran esto , Harry y Ron, me da miedo su reacción.-_** yo con lo molesto que ya me encontraba, por que se que esos dos no ven solo como amiga a mi hermana, porque ya no es la misma niña de antes, pero para no hacerla enojar le di un beso en la frente y le dije: - ** _No tienen porque tomarlo a mal, si de verdad son tus amigos, te aceptaran, sea cual sea tu casa, y tu verdadera familia, oye yo tengo una duda ¿Qué harás con los granger?-_** le dije porque me creaba desconcierto, ella, solo me dijo:

 ** _-eso mismo quería pedirte, que me acompañes, a la casa común de Gryffindor, de los granger, no quiero saber nada, además ellos, ya no viven en Londres, se fueron a Australia y no regresaran hasta dentro de 5 años, yo me había estado quedando en casa de los Weasley, pero ahora ya podré irme a casa contigo y con nuestra madre-_** dijo mi hermanita yo solo le conteste – ** _me parece bien, pero hablaras, con ellos, supongo, estaré afuera de tu ex sala común, por si me necesitas-_** ella solo asintió, y nos dirigimos a la sala común de Gryffindor, ella solo suspiro y dijo que ahora enfrentaría la verdad, sabía que yo estaría allí con ella, solo entro y supongo que les habrá dicho porque solo alcance a oír a Weasley:

-cómo es posible eres una traidora.-

Continuara…

Bueno, esta es mi primera, historia de Harry Potter obviamente, es un dramione, pero el enfrentamiento con Draco por parte de Blaise y de Hermione, vendrá en los siguientes capítulos, espero les guste esta historia, y me den su opinión al respecto aquí están las traducciones del italiano al español

Carissima- querida

Fratelli= hermanos

¡ragazzo maleducato! Io SONO cresciuto non di una bestia, di provare anche per una ragazza in sua presenza! E basta pensare a quanto sto per dire! Ho intenzione di ascoltare e non la casella la nostra priorità nulla! Hai capito? = ¡Chico grosero! ¡yo no crié a una bestia, para que traté así a una señorita en su presencia! Y ¡Piensa bien lo que me vas a decir!¡Me Vas a escuchar y no comentaras nada al respecto! ¿entendido?

Signora, non ci preoccupare, capisco molto bene l'italiano non è di parlare in spagnolo se non si desidera!, non so perché, ma mi sento apprezzamento per il figlio, così se Zabini, ci lascia per interrompere, con gusto, ascoltate ciò che abbiamo da dire = ¡Señora, no se preocupe, entiendo el italiano, muy bien no tiene que hablar en español si no quiere!, no sé porque, pero siento aprecio por su hijo, así que si Zabini, nos deja de interrumpir, con gusto escucharé lo que nos tenga que decir.

Carissimi, spero che quello che voi avete da dire a entrambi, il soprattutto. non prendere a male, vi dico la verità, ma in spagnolo, almeno, per il direttore e il professor Snape mi pare di capire. Sì? =

Querida, espero que lo que tenga que decirles a ambos, tú sobretodo. no lo tomen a mal, les diré la verdad, pero en español, por lo menos, para que el director y el profesor Snape me entiendan. ¿sí?

Come è possibile che lei, madre, me nascoste informazioni di questo tipo? Sapete quanti anni ho insultato e ferito con le mie parole di hermione? Oh madre, ho detto cose orribili e ammessi, che Slytherins, i ferimenti! = ¿Cómo puede ser posible, que tu, madre, me hayas ocultado información como esta?, ¿sabes cuántos años he insultado, y herido con mis palabras a Hermione? ¡Madre, le dije cosas horribles y permití, que los Slytherins, la hirieran!

Sì mamma, ho capito perfettamente! =¡Sí madre, he entendido perfectamente!

nombre que padre no hermione esta descubriendo verdades, nos vemos en el otro capitulo


	2. Blaise Salva a Hermione de Ron

**_Pov Hermione_**

Luego de la conmoción de enterarme que Blaise es mi hermano, al salir del despacho de dumbledore el me pregunto por los granger y como fue muy incomodo, y aparte no quería ir sola a la sala común de Gryffindor le respondí:-e ** _so mismo quería pedirte, que me acompañes, a la casa común de Gryffindor, de los granger, no quiero saber nada, además ellos, ya no viven en Londres, se fueron a Australia y no regresaran hasta dentro de 5 años, yo me había estado quedando en casa de los Weasley, pero ahora ya podré irme a casa contigo y con nuestra madre_** -Le pedí a blaise que me acompañara a mi sala común, el me contesto como el hermano que es: – ** _me parece bien,¿ pero hablaras con ellos?, supongo que sí, estaré aquí afuera de tu ex sala común, por si me necesitas-_** y le di un beso en la mejilla, y entre, pero al parecer me estaban esperando, de seguro Harry, les había dicho, que estuve con blaise en el despacho del director, pero ni siquiera me dejaron llegar a sentarme porque Ginny o ginebra, dijo ** _:- ¿y bien? Harry nos conto que estuviste en el despacho del director, con el idiota de Blaise, esas malditas serpientes solo traen problemas-._** Sentía una rabia, incontenible hacia Ginny, como siempre los Weasley, juzgando antes de conocer a las personas, yo solo, me senté y empecé a decirles:- **_Ginny, si dejaras de interrumpirme podría explicarte-_** estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero al ver que ella asintió comencé con mi relato:- ** _antes que nada, no me interrumpirán, y escucharan todo lo que les cuente ¿está claro?, y lo digo sobre todo por ti Ronald, ¡por favor manténganse callados hasta que termine ¿está bien? –_** ron solo asintió, pero con el seño fruncido " _esto no va a terminar bien, lo bueno que por cualquier inconveniente blaise estará afuera"_ pensé y voltee a ver a Harry, y a Ginny y al verlos a ellos más tranquilos que Ron, empecé mi relato al fin: - ** _¿Recuerdan qué estaba en la biblioteca?, es una manera de hablar ron, al final dirás todo lo que quieras, bueno pues, había mandado una lechuza luego de que entre, y a los 20 minutos me llego la contestación, de los granger, que no me querían ver nunca más, porque había sido una carga para ellos, y aparte era extraña, y no querían ni podían comprender eso de la magia, y que se iban a Australia por 5 años, sentí tanta tristeza, que Salí corriendo de la biblioteca, pero no contaba con que me encontraría a blaise, y ya saben como son, empezarían a burlarse, pero antes de que pudiera el hablar, y yo defenderme llego la profesora Mc Gonagall, y dijo que el director, requería vernos, nos fuimos juntos, uno al lado del otro, sin hablar, hasta que nos encontramos a Harry, y me hizo muchas preguntas, de porque iba con él y que si no recordaba que él me había insultado, pero yo le dije que me esperara aquí, pensé que blaise, pasaría primero, pero dijo que aunque yo fuera una sangre sucia, lo habían enseñado a ser un caballero, así que abrió la puerta para que yo pasara y entró detrás de mí, pero allí, nos encontramos ,no solo a Dumbledore ,y al profesor Snape sino también a la madre de Blaise, me relato, que yo no era hija de los granger, sino de ella y del sr Zabini, y Snape hizo una prueba mágica de ADN que te da el resultado allí mismo, y comprobé que la señora Zabini no mentía, me relato como me perdió, en la primera guerra mágica, y como el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, se entero de la profecía, y todo lo referente a ti Harry, al final me pidieron disculpas, tanto Blaise, como la sra Zabini, como Snape. Ya les dije todo ¿qué piensan?-_** les pregunte a los 3, estaban en shock, ninguno dijo nada, mas lo siguiente que paso no lo esperé, Ron, me golpeo y lo único que dijo fue: **_-¿cómo es posible? ¡Eres una maldita traidora, yo sabía que no había que confiar en ti! !_** \- pero antes de que él pudiera hacerme otra cosa, mi hermano había usado un bombarda para abrir la puerta de la sala común de Gryffindor, y de un solo empujón lo acorralo contra la pared, y vio que me sobaba el cachete, lo que lo puso más furioso y empezó a gritarle a Ronald:- ** _¡Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, maldita comadreja, como te le vuelvas a acercar a mi hermana, o a maltratarla, te juro que te torturaré tanto que desearas estar muerto, y con gusto te mataré! Y ¡si yo oigo cualquier insulto, hacia mi hermana o hacia los Slytherin de cualquiera de ustedes, les juro por Salazar Slytherin, que me convertiré en un asesino y no me importara que me encierren en Azkaban! ¿Está claro?-_** dijo mi hermano ,mirando a Harry, a ron y a Ginny, y ellos asintieron, Harry solo me miro con tristeza, como si de verdad pensará que lo traicioné, y Ginny con rencor, yo estaba a punto de llorar cuando oí a blaise, después de dejar caer a Ronald:- ** _herms, vámonos, de aquí , recuerda que ya no perteneces a este lugar, y no te preocupes, por tus cosas, ya le diremos a nuestra madre que te compre nuevas, mejor regálale todo esto a la pobretona mini comadreja, que las necesita más que tu, y recuerden, estúpidos, yo no amenazo en balde, así que ándense con cuidado, en especial tu comadreja, pobre de ti donde me desafíes, y Potter me das lastima, y pensar que la gente tiene estima y deseo de que tú seas el que salve al mundo mágico que pena me das-_** dijo blaise al más puro estilo Slytherin, ya más tranquilo, y con una sonrisa de lado, y tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos al tren de regreso a casa, porque blaise ya había mandado su baúl, cuando nuestra madre vino a verme, por eso nos dirigimos a la estación, nos subimos al tren y nos pusimos en un compartimiento aparte, lo más sorprendente fue ver a Malfoy entrar a los 10 minutos de habernos sentado, pero como Blaise, venía tan alterado de lo que había pasado con Ron que le contesto de manera grosera, y pedante me dijo en susurro que no estaba de humor para sus insultos ni sus burlas:- ** _¿qué quieres Malfoy?, espero no vengas a provocarme porque no respondo-_** Malfoy solo se le quedo viendo y le dijo:- **_en realidad, vine a ver como estabas, además tu bombarda, para entrar en la sala común de Gryffindor, no paso desapercibida, y aparte la comadreja Weasley, está armando un lio allá afuera._** \- dijo con el tono más tranquilo y aterrador y ¿lindo? Que tenia, pero luego volteo a verme, me tomo una mano y después de darle un beso a mi mano dijo:- **_Y También venia, a disculparme con gran… no perdón, digo con la pequeña Zabini:_** \- me dejo sorprendida, me quedé en shock y siguió hablando ** _:- Por cómo me ves Hermione, te has de preguntar ¿cómo me enteré?, pues ¿no que eres la bruja mas lista de nuestra generación? Ya lo estoy dudando_** – dijo con seriedad pero sonriendo de lado, y yo solo pasaba los ojos de blaise a Malfoy, y pensé "Snape le ha de haber dicho" y él me contesto- **_Si piensas, que Snape me dijo, te equivocas, yo soy el "príncipe de Slytherin", me entero de todo, además, viéndote fijamente, Zabini, te pareces mucho a blaise, he de decir, bueno Señorita. Zabini, blaise, me retiro, además Hermione, la comadreja pobretona, lo grito a los 4 vientos, ten cuidado blaise, presiento que la comadreja no se quedará así y te atacará, o a ella, es mejor que siempre estén protegidos_** – esto último lo dijo mirando a mi hermano, y se retiro, no sin antes besarme la mano, ¡qué lindo!, Hermione que cosas piensas, el no es lindo. Algo raro está pasando, ¿Malfoy siendo amable conmigo? Algo no me gusta, y ver el rostro de blaise, de hermano celoso, me enoja y me alaga ¿así qué esto es tener un hermano? Solo espero que no se le salga lo serpiente. El viaje duro mínimo 3 horas, no supe en qué momento blaise se había quedado dormido, al llegar lo desperté él se restregó los ojos y me pregunto en italiano ** _: - Siamo arrivati alla stazione?-_** yo le conteste- **_si hermano, hemos llegado, y nuestra madre esta parada allá enfrente esperándonos_** \- señale para que se asomara a la ventana del tren, el me sonrió, y me tomo la mano rápidamente, para no toparnos con los Weasley, y Harry, aun no puedo creer, que no haya dicho o hecho nada por mi, pero bueno ya lo arreglare.

 _POV Blaise_.

Habíamos salido de nuestro compartimiento, cuando nos topamos con a comadreja, y al pasar a lado de, mi hermana el muy imbécil, la aventó tan fuerte que se pego contra la puerta de nuestro vagón en la cabeza, y se desmayo, cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo por haberla aventado, escuche algo increíble, Draco Malfoy, estaba parado con varita en mano y le había lanzado a la comadreja una maldición imperdonable, lo vi retorcerse y potter lo había golpeado, medio gusto, ambos se habían acercado conmigo, el primero en hablar fue Potter- **_¿Zabini, estará bien? Cualquier cosa mándame una lechuza a casa de mi tío vernon, por favor y lo lamento_** -dijo Potter, entregándome un papelito con la dirección, y bajándose del tren y levantando a la comadreja del piso, y guiando la niña Weasley, hacia la salida, Draco ,espero a que Potter se bajara y se largara, para acercarse a preguntar:- **_Bro, ¿la cuidaras verdad?, de todos modos, mis padres y tu madre se dirigen para acá, e iremos a su casa, a curar a Hermione y luego, irán a mi casa a cenar_** -Dijo Draco, en tono preocupado ¿Por qué los hombres tienen que mirarla tanto? Draco es mi mejor amigo, y por el momento tendrá permitido acercarse y cortejarla, pero ese Potter y la comadreja mayor, los vigilare como que me llamo Blaise Zabini, al bajarnos del vagón, yo con mi hermana en brazos, se nos acerco nuestra madre con tono preocupado, podrá ser mala con sus maridos pero a nosotros sus hijos nos mama mucho, le explique lo que había pasado, el señor Malfoy quería disculparse pero le dije que seria mejor que esperara a que mi hermana despertara, dijo que la mansión mas cercana era la nuestra así que los señores Malfoy, Draco, nuestra madre y yo con mi hermana en brazos nos dirigimos a casa. Por lo que veo será un largo verano.


	3. Dudas y Disculpas

Dudas y Dsculpas, torneo de los 3 magos

 ** _POV narrador_**

-Después de que Hermione fuera aventada por Ron, hasta caerse, y pegarse en la cabeza del vagón, al punto de desmayarse, llegaron a su mansión, el señor Malfoy, ayudo a blaise, subiendo a Hermione, a la habitación, ya preparada para ella, (era el cuarto que estaba junto al de blaise, e inmediatamente, bajo al enterarse que el doctor había llegado por la Red flu) y Blaise, caminaba en círculos en la sala de la mansión y maldecía para sus adentros en todos los idiomas que sabía ,porque Hermione llevaba más de 40 minutos, desmayada. Cosa que tenia de lo más angustiado a blaise, y a su madre por su puesto, incluso a los Malfoy, tanta fue la desesperación de todos que Narcissa, la mamá de Draco y madrina de los Zabini (eso aun Hermione no lo sabe) le dijo a blaise:

 ** _-blaise cariño, se que estas nervioso, pero caminando en círculos, y maldiciendo en todos los idiomas no resolverá nada. Mira el doctor, viene, bajando. –_** y le sonrió y blaise le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió, y se dirigió directamente al doctor y empezó a bombardearlo con preguntas:

- ** _¿Doctor, qué es lo que tiene mi hermana? ¿Qué le paso? ¿Cuándo despertara? ¿Tengo que matar a alguien? ¿Debemos hacer algo? ¿Quiére más dinero? ¡Doctor por favor diga algo! ¡Sí es por el dinero no se preocupe!¡pero o se quede callado!-_** dijo blaise, que estaba tan angustiado, hasta que su madre intervino:

 ** _-Blaise, cariño, deja de molestar al doctor con tus preguntas constantes per favore!, deja que nos explique como esta tu hermana. Y deja de caminar en círculos haces que nos molestemos._** **–** dijo su madre y luego miro al doctor y hablo:

- ** _Dr. Disculpe al impertinente de mi hijo, es que esta angustiado por su hermana, al igual que todos en esta sala.-_** dijo señalando a los presentes, y luego continúo: ** _-_**

 ** _-pero por favor respóndanos todas las preguntas, que le hizo mi hijo-_** dijo la Sra. Zabini, el doctor respondió:

 ** _-Si, claro señora, mire, según me informaron, la señorita ¿Zabini? Bueno sea cual sea el caso, tuvo una contusión, al ser aventada contra una puerta, y se desmayo, estoy en lo correcto, presenta una inflamación, que con las pociones que le di, le ayudaran a reducir la hinchazón, sufrió un shock emocional, por el impacto pero ya esta despierta, y está preguntando por ustedes jóvenes, Malfoy y Zabini, para la hora de la cena, bajará, por cierto me tomé el atrevimiento de comprobar que efectivamente, es su hija, con una prueba mágica de ADN, y si es su hija señora Zabini, pero bueno dígame ¿Cuál es el nombre completo de la señorita?-_** pregunto el doctor y la señora Zabini respondió amablemente, antes de que blaise subiera, el también quería saber el nombre completo de su hermana y miro curioso a su madre ella volteo a verlo y Respondió:

 ** _-Hermione Milena Zabini Mattocia_** – eso fue lo único que respondió la señora milena Zabini, y con un movimiento de mano, corrió a Draco y a blaise, de la sala.

Pov Blaise:

 _Creo que a mi madre le urgía que nos fuéramos de la sala, sin pensarlo 2 veces, Draco y yo subimos, apurados a la habitación de mi hermana, y al entrar, nos vio y tomo la varita había olvidado todo lo que le habíamos dicho de que era, o bueno no lo olvido, pero me grito (con lagrimas en los ojos) y a Draco también porque no nos creía (es muy terca cuando quiere):_

 ** _H-muy bien Zabini, dime la verdad, si no quieres que en este momento te hechice, no creo que de buenas a primeras tu madre venga y me diga, eres mi hija perdóname, bla, bla,bla. Y no le ¡CREO!, me olvidé de los granger, si me trataron mal pero eran mis padres, y si tú me hubieras tratado ,bien, tal vez, solo, tal vez les creería, pero nunca lo hicieron, ¿crees que de buenas a primeras te aceptaría?, ¡vete y deja a Malfoy aquí, que es por el único, que gracias a sus malos tratos, me hice fuerte pero siempre me dijo la verdad! y dile al doctor que suba y que él sea el me diga ¡LARGATE!._** - _Eso hice, pero no me fui del todo, me quede escuchando tras la puerta, escuche todo lo que mi hermana le preguntaba a Malfoy que no hizo más que decirle la verdad:_

 ** _H-bueno Malfoy habla_**

 ** _d-¿Qué mierdas quieres que te diga?¿qué jodidos quieres que diga pequeña ZABINI?_**

 ** _h-La verdad, tú eras y eres el único que ha hecho estragos en mi y que no me miente porque como "éramos"y somos enemigos. Y además Siempre has sido brutalmente honesto._**

 ** _D-¿quieres la verdad?, te la voy a decir ZA-BI-NI, aunque eso te cueste creerlo y llores a mares. ¡Por el puto de Merlín! ¡Por el jodido y estúpido de Merlín! ¡Sí eres hija de los Zabini y eres la hermana de Blaise, el médimago que yo traje, vino con una sola intensión, comprobar tu identidad, yo creía que el viejo loco de dumbledore se había equivocado, pero no se equivoco, eso fue lo único que hizo bin ese anciano, y te voy a decir otra cosa, Zabini, allá afuera, esta Blaise asustado porque no lo quieres! ¡tragate todo ese estúpido orgullo que sirve de mierdas!_**

 ** _Todo lo que tu madre dijo del señor tenebroso es verdad, pero lo que no te dijo, es que el señor tenebroso también nos quería muertos a los 3: a mí y a ustedes 2, mis padres ayudaron a tu madre a escapar con ustedes en brazos._**

 ** _Y a mí me hicieron invisible, el no iba a permitir que unos niños lo destruyeran, tu madre se arriesgo por ti, estuvo en san Mungo por 6 meses, por eso blaise es como mi hermano, porque mis padres lo criaron junto a mí, y tengo entendido que el que la que te encontró fue la señora Weasley, ella no te dijo nada porque nos odian, no te hechizo para que cambiaras tu identidad pero les hizo creer a los granger, que eras su hija pero fueron descubriendo que no te parecías a ellos, por Salazar mírate, eres la versión de blaise en mujer, ¡sí hasta en los modales y la forma de mirar te pareces, estas cagadita a tu hermano en el carácter y además eres idéntica a tu madre en el estudio hay fotos de cuando tenía tu edad, y son iguales, pero eres tan terca que no quieres darte cuenta! ¡Cuidar a mi amigo es lo único bueno que tengo!el y Theo y pansy_**

 ** _¡Así que no seas etupida, o aceptas tu jodida realidad o te perderás a un gran amigo, un gran hermano!_**

 ** _H- ¡Ya Está bien no sigas! ¡Te creo, les creo, es que todo esto es tan raro!, espero y no sea tarde y Blaise me perdone._**

 ** _D- Lo hará Hermione, lo sé, ahora ¿si puedes tu disculparme y llamarme por mi nombre?_**

 ** _H- está bien D-R-A-C-O. ¿Amigos?_**

 ** _D-amigos, aunque quiero que seamos algo mas pero iremos despacio-_** _Draco estaba a punto de besarla, y entre, no los vuelvo a dejar solos me descuido tantito y este ya anda sobres m hermana, no dejare que nadie la lastime, aunque Draco sea mi mejor amigo._

 _Pasaron los días y la relación entre nosotros 3 mejoraba constantemente, había recordado que el cara rajada, quería saber de mi hermana, pero no contaba, con que Hermione, recibiría una lechuza de ese._

 _Pero tampoco con que la invitaba al torneo internacional de quidditch, en realidad no se cómo supo la dirección de la mansión, obviamente vi como tiro la nota pero me dio curiosidad y la leí decía lo siguiente:_

 _"_ ** _Querida Hermione, espero que estés muy bien, lamento muchísimo lo que Ronald te hizo, también lamento el no haberte creído, espero que el golpe no haya sido severo y que me permitas escribirte, aquí en casa de mi tío Vernon las cosas no han cambiado para nada, sin embargo, tengo noticias de Ron, consiguió boletos para la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, bueno más bien el Señor Weasley, y me dijo que te invitara porque quiere disculparse, espero tu respuesta, y que los Zabini te estén tratando bien, pronto será mi cumpleaños, espero que me escribas, pero no me dejes así sin saber de ti ¡por favor!_**

 ** _Si no me respondes, tendré en cuenta que no quieres volver a hablarme. Aún Así quiero decirte que siempre serás mi mejor amiga, espero que regresando a Hogwarts podamos arreglar nuestra amistad._**

 ** _Te quiere_**

 ** _Harry J. Potter E."_**

 _Sentí una rabia terrible, como se atrevía ese cara rajada a escribirle a mi hermana, ella estaba tan furiosa, y no furiosa porque Harry le haya escrito, sino furiosa porque dijo que era un tonto, tan furiosa que mi madre la había llevado de compras para que escogiera el atuendo perfecto para la copa mundial de Quidditch, por supuesto que íbamos a ir, pero los íbamos a ver en palco, y nos íbamos a hospedar en un hotel muggle que tiene extensión mágica, mi hermana iba a ir a la copa, pero con su familia, ahora se arregla muchísimo, porque cierto chico albino y ella están saliendo, aún a mi pesar._

 ** _POV narrador:_**

Pasaban ,os días, y Draco, blaise, y Hermione, se llevaban de maravilla, había llegado el día de QWC (Quidditch World Cup) y Blaise y Draco estaban listos, junto con los Señores Malfoy, y la señora Zabini, que le había pedido a Shaki su elfa domestica, que les trajera, a los jóvenes, zumo de calabaza, y a los adultos whisky de fuego, en eso se oye un carraspeo y al levantar la vista, era Hermione, que llevaba un pantalón a la cadera, una blusa rosa oscuro, una chaqueta negra a la cintura, el cabello acomodado en rulos perfectamente bien peinados y un maquillaje discreto. Y para sorpresa de todos, al primero en saludar fue a Draco Malfoy, con un beso, pero no fue un simple beso, fue un beso en la boca, porque si, esos 2 eran pareja, blaise, que se encontraba molesto con la demostración de amor de Draco a Hermione, que tenía las manos que casi le llegaban al trasero de ella. Carraspeo.

 ** _B- si los tortolos, dejan de darse, demostraciones de afecto no aptas para todo público y si sueltas a mi hermana Malfoy, podremos irnos, una cosa si te digo, Malfoy: ¡quiero tus manos fuera del cuerpo de mi hermana, las quiero donde pueda verlas!._**

 ** _D- Blaise ¿no me digas que estas celoso?, ¡si yo soy el novio de tu hermana!_**

 ** _B- ¿y, que? ¡Yo soy su herma….(_** entran volando 3 lechuzas desconocidas, y dejando estelas de aire fuerte alrededor) ** _¿pero qué mierda? ¿Cómo carajos esas lechuzas entraron aquí? Déjenme ver los paquetes: son 3 :1 es para Draco de Pansy Parkinson, y los otros 2 son de Albus dumbledore y Harry potter respectivamente y ambos son para mi hermana._**

Al decir esto las miradas entre ellos 2 se hicieron notorias, pero las notas mas, Draco solo hizo una mueca la estrujo en la mano y la leyó en vz alta :

"

" ** _querido Draquito, o mas bien,Draco Lucius Malfoy Black:_**

 ** _Sí recibiste esta carta, es porque, me enteré de un rumor que no creo que sea verdad, y sí es verdad, supongo que Blaise me dará una explicación, en cuanto regrese a Hogwarts; y si blaise está leyendo esto dile que estoy muy molesta con el, porque ambos son, mis mejores amigos, y blaise algo mas, el rumor dice que la Sangre Sucia de Granger es tu hermana, y si es verdad quiero decirle que … ya no es una Sangre Sucia,,, pero que no espere que la trate como la princesa de Slytherin porque la única princesa Soy yo, y tampoco que seremos amigas, no la soporto simplemente así que pues ni modo "Zabini niña" bienvenida a Slytherin, solo era eso los espero a los 3 en Hogwarts a finales de verano,_**

 ** _atentamente_**

 ** _Pansy Parkinson,_**

 ** _P.d. Zabini chica, tu habitación y la mía estará junto a la de las Greengrass, y sí compartiremos habitación"_**

 **Después de que Draco leyó la carta de pansy, y de que Hermione solo le hiciera cara de desprecio a la carta inicio leyendo las de ella primero leyó la de dumbledore:**

" _ **Mansión Zabini, calle 3, Londres mágico, Salón de estar,**_

 _ **31 de Julio de 1994**_

 _ **Señorita Hermione Milena Zabini Mattoccia:**_

El colegio "Hogwarts de magia y hechicería" hace el siguiente anuncio:

Debido a los hechos ocurridos en mi oficina, el día 16 de mayo de 1994, frente al profesor Severus Snape, se le hará la reelección de casa, el día 31 de agosto de 1994 a primera hora en el gran comedor, no se preocupe señorita Zabini , si sus amigos la rechazan entonces no eran sus amigos, con todo dicho la espero ese día en el colegio disfrute sus vacaciones.

PD le envio unas grageas y unas ranas de chocolate, suerte y disfrute el torneo de los 3 magos.

 _ **Atentamente**_

 _ **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Orden de Merlín - Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot, Jefe Supremo.**_

 _ **Director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería"**_

Después de eso y de compartir las ranas con Malfoy y Con su hermano abrió la siguiente carta que era de Harry potter:

"querida Hermione Zabini:

De nuevo te escribo para saber de ti, supongo tu irás con tu familia al torneo de los 3 magos, y al QWC, pero supongo que supiste que hoy es mi cumpleaños gracias por lo que mandaste y por los dulces, tu madre es una gran cocinera, espero pronto tener autorización de entrar a tu mansión, por parte de tu madre y hermano, y sé que aún a Zabini, no le caigo bien, pero por el bien tuyo espero que nos llevemos bien, quiero que sepas y que le digas a tu hermano que tengo varios días que me duele la cicatriz, y tu y yo sabemos lo que significa eso, por favor trata de mantenerte alejada de los problemas, y como he de suponer Malfoy también está con ustedes, diles que les pido un favor que te cuiden mucho, se rumora que tu eres el siguiente blanco, Ronald y Ginevra están actuando muy raro desde hace días, iré con ellos al torneo para averiguar que se traen entre manos, pero a lo mejor solo son ideas mías

 **Atentamente:**

 **Harry J. Potter Evans**

 **Desde la madriguera Weasley"**

Después de leer las cartas y de compartir los regalos, se dirigieron al torneo de la copa mundial de Quidditch sin saber lo que pasaría en esa copa….


End file.
